


The New Calling Card

by RenaRoo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenaRoo/pseuds/RenaRoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith makes a move not everyone agrees on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Calling Card

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous prompt: I loved the Voltron fic you posted!! Do you think you could write something with hurt!Keith? Thank you so much!

Anyone would have said it was a bad call – to go it alone, to not wait for help, to not _communicate_ what he was thinking. 

In fact, they did. They all said it, rather loudly. Rather _boisterously_ that Keith was not doing the smart thing by diving in headfirst to the situation. But he did it anyway. 

That’s just how he was. And not even Allura’s angriest face or Shiro’s clearest disappointment made him feel like he wouldn’t do the exact same thing over again.

“I’d do the same thing over again,” Keith told them, just for emphasis. 

Coran was wrapping a bandage around his ribs and it was the strangest combination of _painful_ and _not tight enough_ he had experienced. Though, then again, Keith was rather used to managing these things by himself long before _Voltron_ and _paladins_ were words in his vocabulary. 

“That’s comforting,” Shiro said, arms crossed across his chest in clear disapproval. 

“It was reckless,” Allura reiterated once again before waving toward the pods. “Not to mention most of our systems are still offline. Including the medical supplies.”

“Yeah, nice going, Keith,” Lance huffed. “What if _I’d_ been hurt? Who’d be leading the team then? You’re just lucky Pidge thinks she can fix all of this stuff.”

“Trying!” Pidge called from the distance as she waved a wrench at them. “I said I’d _try!_ Don’t oversell it!”

“We have faith in your abilities to impress, Pidge,” Shiro told her comfortingly. 

“I already said I’m trying, Shiro! Stop buttering me up!” she warned. 

Coran finished wrapping Keith’s ribs and made a point of smacking him over the shoulder. “And that’s all of it! Good as new! Or as good as we can get without a healing chamber.”

“Ow!” Keith groaned, lurching forward with the strike. He rubbed at his ribs as he achingly sat back up and looked back around to the group. “Okay, I get it. But we had an invader in the power room, and I wasn’t getting anywhere going at him hand-to-hand so… I pushed him into the stream. It was the only option.”

They all looked at him like he had just pushed _them_ into the power reserves of the Castle of Lions. 

“Okay, but hear me out,” Hunk said, holding up his hands. “Just… _maybe_ you could’ve waited the _twenty seconds_ it would’ve taken the rest of us to come and back you up. And then we could have overpowered the guy together.”

“ _And_ put yourself and the castle at significantly less risk!” Coran added. 

“In other words,” Allura continued, arms crossed against her chest, “My _exact_ suggestion over our comm channel during this whole ordeal.”

“But–” Keith began to stand in order to defend himself only to flinch over his ribs upon doing so. He groaned and sat back down, hand firmly kept to his side. 

“But nothing, Keith,” Shiro said, coming to Keith’s side and gripping onto his shoulder tightly. “We’re your team. _All_ of us. And we’re here to protect each other.”

“Which also means we work better _together,”_ Lance added in a sing-song voice.

Shiro let out a huff and glanced over his shoulder at Lance before nodding in agreement. “Yes, Lance. It does,” Shiro sighed. He then concentrated again on Keith. “You don’t have to go things alone. Especially when they’re boneheaded things to do.”

Keith couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Boneheaded is kind of my calling card, though.”

“Teamwork, paladin,” Allura said, a fond smile on her face. “Teamwork is the _new_ calling card.”

“I’ll try to remember that from now on,” Keith promised. 


End file.
